Lullaby
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary: Based from Nickelback's "Lullaby", Kagome couldn't take anymore of Inuyasha turning his back on her to go after Kikyo. She goes way too far to make the most dangerous stunt in her life. Will Inuyasha come to his senses to save her before it's too late?


Lullaby

Summary: Based from Nickelback's "Lullaby", Kagome couldn't take anymore of Inuyasha turning his back on her to go after Kikyo. She goes way too far to make the most dangerous stunt in her life. Will Inuyasha come to his senses to save her before it's too late?

Kagome comes out of the Bone Eater's Well in her time, all scratched up over her smooth skin, with her tears falling down her face as walks out as she walks out of the well house of her family's shrine. "I just can't believe it. " She sobs as she keeps on walking to her house. Along the way, the Sacred Tree's shadow covers her. Kagome remembered what her mom told her how the tree possessed an unusual power, more like a reputation. However Kagome is too depresses to accept the tree's power. "I can't…I just can't take this anymore." She said to herself before going inside.

Kagome heads up to her bedroom, seeing no one else home, she decides to take a nap. Before she falls asleep, she couldn't for get the scene before returning home.

**Flashback**

Kagome walks up to Kaede's Village. All of a sudden soul collectors begin to surround her. "What do you want?" Kagome asks as she takes a step back from them. The tangle her so she wouldn't get away. "Leave me alone." Kagome said as she tries to escape. But they lift her off the ground and take her to the Sacred Tree. Kagome takes a closer look. Below were two figures under the gigantic tree. Kagome's eyes widen. Underneath her were Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo, being embraced in his arms really broke Kagome's heart. Kagome couldn't do anything since she's trapped by Kikyo's soul collections. Not to mention, she can hear what they are talking about. "Inuyasha are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kikyo asks as she leans onto his chest. Inuyasha sighs, "Yes. Once Naraku is killed and I get my revenge of him killing you, I'll go to hell with you, and claim you as my mate." He answers. Kagome struggles out of the soul collectors' grasps. "Let me go!" She screams. She concentrates on her powers. A light hits them and they burn into ashes. She falls in the air, straight onto the tree branches, scratched up as some cuts begin to bleed. The she lands hard on the ground. The thud gets Inuyasha's attention. He gets up on his feet and gets in front of Kikyo. "Whose there?" He asks out there. He sniffs the air, and the scent of blood notifies him. He walks in the direction of the blood. "I know you're there, Kagome." Inuyasha yells out into the forest. "I can sense her presence, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she stands by him. "I must go now. I hope you come to your senses to know what's right." Kikyo concludes as her soul collectors carry away.

**End Flashback**

Kagome is in the bathroom, taking a hot shower as she washes off the blood. "He made his choice. Which means I have no purpose." She said to herself. She turns off the faucet and wraps a towel around herself and goes back to her bedroom. The radio in her room begins to play Nickelback's Lullaby

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

She begins to sob a little as she gets dressed in a maroon shirt and blue capris. As the song keeps on going, she looks back at the shards. "I'm sorry. There's no reason to be alive anymore." She said as she leaves a note on her desk. She then leaves the house.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Inuyasha is back in the Sacred Tree. He rests on a bunch, soon the tree pulses. "What was that?" Inuyasha said as he looks around. The tree pulses again with a vision.

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

**Vision**

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asks as the vision becomes clearer. He finds himself in Kagome's time. He walks up to Kagome's bedroom window. He gets in and finds a note on her desk. He picks it up and reads it.

"For the one who I care the most, I don't want to be involved anymore of anything. I have nothing to say, but I mist do this because what's hurting me the most, is an uncontrollably broken heart."

Inuyasha is in complete shock. His vision brings him back to the Feudal Era. "I must save her before it's too late." He said as he jumps into the well. He then jumps out to find a trail of blood on the ground. "Kagome's blood." He said as he tracks down Kagome.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Kagome goes up the stairs case of her school. She gets to the roof of the building. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to get involve in your life anymore." She said looks at the railing at the edge and climbs over them.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

Inuyasha is running as fast as he can from building to building, making sure he isn't too late. "Kagome…" He thought as a memory appears.

**Flashback**

Kagome get hits on her back with her own arrow. "KAGOME!" He screams. Kagome just half conscious replies, "It's just like what you do to protect me. I'm returning the favor." She passes out.

**End Flashback**

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Inuyasha can see Kagome's school up ahead. As he gets closer, he sees a person on top of the building, he can see it's Kagome and she's about to jump off the building. "Kagome Don't!" He shouts from the top of his lungs.

Kagome stiffens, thought that someone is calling out to her. She ignores it and readies herself. "Farewell." She said to herself and jumps off the roof. While falling, a memory comes into her mind.

Memory

Kagome feels so helpless in her group. Always not prepared to fight. As soon as the fight is over, Kagome leaves them, wanted to be alone. Inuyasha goes after her. "Kagome." He said to her gently. Kagome looks away from him. Inuyasha grabs her by her shoulders. And turns her around. "What's the matter?" He asks her gently, as he sees tears coming down her face. "I'm helpless." She quietly replies. He lifts her into his arms and jumps high onto a nearby tree. "I need you with me. You were never helpless." He seriously said as he embraces her.

End Memory

"…Kagome." A voice said to her. Kagome opens her eyes slowly. She finds herself in her bedroom, under her bed comforter as she tries to move, but a strong arm pulls her back. "Kagome, don't you dare ever do that again." The voice warns her with a slight sound fear in it. "Inuyasha, I can't be with you. I overheard you going to hell with Kikyo and have her as your mate." Kagome responded depressingly as she tries to get out of Inuyasha's grip, but he won't do it though. Unexpected the radio comes on with the song. Kagome begins to cries as she turns herself around and sobs on Inuyasha's chest. "I was so confused, I was so scared, and yet I was going to the most foolish thing in my life." Inuyasha rubs her back, shushing her quietly. "If I wasn't there to save you, I'd never forgive myself from losing you." Kagome shakes her head. "I was going to commit suicide." Kagome confesses to him. "Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asks as she pulls back. "I just told you. You swore to go to hell with Kikyo and have her as your mate. I just couldn't bare it. It was like I was stabbed in the heart." Inuyasha widens his eyes. "I said that?" He responds confusingly. "I heard every word from the both of you." Kagome glares at him. "Yes you did." She then turns around and gets out of his grip. Inuyasha growls as he grabs her by the waist and to Kagome's surprise, he crashes his lips onto hers. And Hold her head so she won't back away. 'What's he doing? Why is he doing this? He loves Kikyo, not me.' Kagome though to herself with her eyes while Inuyasha's eyes were closed. Soon Inuyasha pulls back, and opens his eyes to look at her chocolate brown ones. "I never told any of that to her. I didn't mention about her being my mate. I have a more important person to be my mate, and it isn't her." From her prospective, and hearing he was telling the truth from his story. "Then who is this more important person?" Kagome asks reluctantly. Inuyasha relaxes with a smile. He lift her chin to make she is paying attention to his confession. "You Kagome. You that important person to me to have as my mate." Hearing that just made her smile like her heart has been healed. "You really mean it?" Inuyasha half closes his eyes. "Every single word, Kagome." Kagome's tears come out and cascade down her face. Inuyasha wipes them away. "Kagome, will you do me the honors and be my mate?" He whispers her kindly to her. Kagome nods. "Yes. I just want to know something." Inuyasha places his hand on her cheek. "What is it?" Kagome lays her held cheek, "How was it that I witnessed that scene?" Inuyasha picks her up and got onto her bed with her in his arms. "I was going to meet you at the hut until I saw some saimyosho around you. I tried to get to you but they insects formed a barrier around you and lured you away from me. Kagura then knocked me out cold. When I came to I was in the on the one of the Sacred Tree's branches. That's when the tree showed me what was going to happen. That's how I was able to save you." Kagome nods. "So that Saimyosho disgusted themselves as Kikyo's soul collectors. How could I be so foolish to fall into Naraku's trap." Kagome understands. "I was able to see that it was Naraku disguised as me, and was with Kikyo. Even Kikyo was foolish to believe that Naraku was me." Inuyasha adds. Kagome nods. "I'm so sorry for what I've done." Kagome sobs onto his chest. "It's okay, Kagome. Just promise me not do something like that again." He accepts her apology. Kagome pulls back. "I promise." She smiles up to him. Inuyasha smile and he pulls her head up to his, and places a loving kiss onto her soft lips, while Kagome wraps her arms around his neck. 'His voice is my lullaby.' She though in the kiss.

THE END


End file.
